


Unhomed Belongings

by Yourdemonboys



Series: Rose and Gun [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnestic syndrome, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Illya, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD Illya, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Addiction, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: 接Bramble Rose ：几经周折，Napoleon终于救回Illya，但重伤后醒来的苏联特工几乎忘记了一切——当然也包括Napoleon Solo。经过协商与谈判，他取得照顾失忆的苏联特工的资格，为期六个月。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Rose and Gun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sy直接搜Bramble Rose可看。  
> 失忆+性瘾Illya，Hurt/Comfort。
> 
> 美苏群：933890564 欢迎各位沉船难民抱团取暖。

Napoleon Solo觉得即使头上飞过一片四处投弹的德国战机时都没现在这么紧张。Illya身体还没动，但眼睛眨了眨，接着用力闭上，又眨了眨，随后好像终于意识到身边坐了个僵住的美国人，那双碧眸缓慢地转向他。

Napoleon Solo把在心里排演多次的开场白忘了个一干二净。俄国人像头初生小鹿懵懂地看着他，似乎根本不明白这个有鼻子有眼的家伙到底是个什么生物。但慢慢地，一些情绪涌动在碧绿的瞳孔里，仿佛火山爆发的前兆。Solo心叫不好，他绷紧身体准备摁住很可能突然暴起的克格勃杀人机器，他的预感是对的，Illya真的在两秒后猛地——翻下了床，动作相当敏捷，如果忽视他在着地后立刻腿软得跪在地上。裹着被子和一大堆输液管缩到墙角的大个子警惕地瞪着美国人，在监护仪的狂叫声中把自己蜷成个团子，无论Solo怎么哄骗都不肯出来，而且美国人只要往前进一步，红色恐怖便把自己往乱糟糟的、根本盖不住他的被子里钻，露出来的手脚都在发抖。Solo只好眼巴巴地站在门口，和苏联人大眼瞪小眼，等着医生的到来。在发现Illya正悄悄从被单缝隙里往外看他后，Solo福至心灵地从口袋中掏出了块牛奶巧克力，这是美国产的，花里胡哨的包装纸上金发女郎正抛着媚眼，“Peril，看看这是什么，是糖，很甜的。”Solo撕开封条，动作夸张地掰下一小块巧克力放进自己嘴里嚼了起来，唔，从Peril的表情来看，这招大概是奏效了。Solo继续在苏联人面前摇晃糖纸，“我过去给你好吗，别怕。”刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的克格勃特工咬着嘴唇，向那块诱人的资本主义糖果露出混杂了渴望与胆怯的挣扎神色，他怯生生地看了看慢慢走向他的Solo，修长苍白的手指将床单攥得更紧了。

可惜就在美国人终于迈出一半路程时，严厉的女声从门口传来：“Napoleon Solo先生，您在干什么！”Solo只好不情愿地把腿收回来，那是护士长索菲娅，她身后站着一群窃窃私语的神色各异的医生，大概分为“不可思议”型、“好好研究”型和“我在做梦”型。“竟然这么快就苏醒了，而且心率平稳、控制正常……”Illya的主治医师坎布多诺率先大跨步走进病房研究起了正滴滴尖叫的仪器上不断变化的数据线，索菲娅则带着几名护士走向还蜷在地板上的苏联病患，Napoleon咂舌地瞧刚刚还万分警惕盯着自己的Peril此刻面对温柔和蔼的女护士们却乖得像只小绵羊。嗯哼，苏维埃小绵羊听话地从被子里爬出来，在护士们的搀扶下回到病床上。Solo刚想吹声口哨，却发现Illya忽然又发作起来，他急促地喘着气，目光闪躲想再爬下床或者逃出这个房间，很快Solo便知道了原因：主治医师与其他两三位脑科精神科专家已经围在Illya身旁，他们打算为克格勃做详细的检查，可手还没有伸出去，Illya就不住地往后缩，俄国人眼神闪烁，眉毛拧在一起，透露出恐惧与无助的味道。Solo霎时间明白了苏联人反常的举动，Illya害怕男人。而且很不幸的是，Napoleon Solo也是男人。

*

“所以，你的意思是这位克格勃军官的智商暂时退化成十多岁小孩那样，同时他有严重的创伤后应激障碍，而且他还，”Solo被自己的口水噎了一下，“失忆了。”他放下第一份诊断报告，揉着自己的眉心，“这种情况会持续多久？”“不好说，要看他的恢复状态，但我对Kuryakin上尉的身体素质非常钦佩，相信他一定可以早日康复。”坎布多诺严肃地扶了扶自己被打烂的眼镜，为了给Illya做详细的诊断，他们连哄带骗地折腾了整整一个下午加半个晚上，最后苏联人被注射镇定剂睡着了，而几位医生分别挨了几拳或几脚。好在Illya的体能并没有恢复，他的攻击都软绵绵的构不成什么威胁，只是坎布多诺医生老旧的眼镜这下彻底报废了。Solo被关在门外，先联系了Oleg和Gaby，这两人都不在罗马，东德女孩最快三天后才能回来，而Oleg更是不定数。他挂下电话到医院楼下的食堂买了块蛋糕作晚餐，到晚上八点才得到允许进去探视。病房一片狼藉，花瓶、碗碟、仪器、水壶碎了一地，床铺也乱得像狗窝，罪魁祸首却抱着被子像只吃饱了蜂蜜的小熊似的睡得正香，Solo走向苏联人，他望着沉睡中的红色恐怖轻颤的睫毛和微微嘟起的嘴唇，情不自禁伸手抚摸Peril的侧脸，然后，该死的，又被打断了。

“Solo先生，麻烦您来一趟。”护士长咳嗽了两声。Solo恋恋不舍地收回手，面带微笑跟在索菲娅身后。

等待他的是几份详细的初步诊断书。坎布多诺先解释了Illya的恢复情况和接下来的注意事项与可能的身体方面的后遗症，再然后便是问题严重的精神状态。“由于遭受过严重的性侵犯和身体折磨，Kuryakin军官一段时间内会相当排斥和男性的接触。他的反应基本是躲避，但被逼急了也会动手。”主治医师指了指自己的眼镜，“他的语言表达能力和其他方面需要进一步测试，我们打算明天让索菲娅带几位女医生去见他。这个测试需要周期……”“来不及了，”Solo打断了他，“我们没有太多时间，马上我要带他离开罗马。请您这几天就把诊断书写好。”坎布多诺看了看他，“好吧。但我必须提醒你，他绝不能被刺激，任何可能勾起他创伤回忆的人与物都不能出现在他眼前。而且至少恢复期间，他不能再有性行为了。”“我明白。”Solo皱着眉回答。

说是一回事，做又是另一回事。Solo承认自己根本不知道什么东西会勾起Illya的创伤回忆。他不想回忆那些照片、Illya身上无数的性虐痕迹，但苏联人必须克服它们才能恢复正常。他走进病房，Peril已经醒了，他又把自己整个蒙在被子里瑟瑟发抖，尤其是听到Solo走进来的动静时。Solo缓慢地走到床边，试探地坐下。“Peril，你还好吗？你……”他凝视着从被子里漏出来的一缕金发，“你是不是怕黑？”

*

Illya当然怕黑。护士长关了灯，偌大的病房里只有他一个人，他又有窒息压抑的感觉了，好像曾有一段时间被关在狭小黑暗的空间里，会有不知名的怪物从暗处伸出触手将他拖入深渊。他想叫爸爸妈妈，但喉咙发不出声音，只能挤出细碎的哽咽。一只温暖的手伸了进来，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。Illya下意识地想去贴上热源，但不知为何他心里又酸又胀，浑身都不舒服，尤其是当他看到正凝视自己的那张好看得不像话的脸时，仿佛有人将一枚钉子扎进心口，疼得他不住发抖。热源贴上来了，宽大的臂膀隔着被子从身后拥住他。Illya抖个不停，他有些胆怯、有些羞愧、他好像知道那是谁，又好像不知道。眼泪淌进鬓角，Illya忍不住在被子里抽泣起来，他很害怕，又不知道自己怕什么，他想就这么蜷缩在温暖的臂膀里，又下意识觉得下一刻那个人就会离开再也不回来了。就像爸爸妈妈一样，离开再也不回来了。

“别怕。”那个人轻轻拍打着他的背，“我会保护你的。”你会吗？Illya想问，但他唯一能做的却是让眼泪继续流淌。这是不对的，爸爸说男子汉不可以掉眼泪，Illya抽着鼻子，可爸爸没有告诉他怎么才能忍住眼泪，正如爸爸没有告诉他世界上竟然会有这么疼的事情一样。“你怕我吗，Peril？”那声音从身后传来，Illya的心揪紧了，他缓了好久才迟疑地点点头又摇摇头，脑子一团乱麻。然后他感到自己被松松地扶住双臂半抱起来，于是那张英俊的脸现在在他上方了。Illya不停吞着唾沫，“我，我……”他异常费劲地用干涩的音带发声，声音小了下去，因为他不知道自己要说什么。柔软的嘴唇慢慢地覆在他唇上，Illya浑身发软，在深入但轻柔的吻中逐渐平静下来。等吻离开的时候，他甚至还有点想追上去。“你还想要，是不是？”那个人喘着粗气问他，即使在黑暗中，一双孔雀蓝的眼睛也亮得惊人。Illya不安地撕扯着被子，他不知道怎么回答，但吻又落下了，随之而来的是第三次、第四次，灵巧的舌尖探进口腔，情色又细致地舔舐着……他觉得自己由里到外都变得湿漉漉的，身体里好像有火在烧，他迷迷糊糊地伸出手抱住那人的脖子—完全出自本能的、下意识的。他没发现自己的腿也缠了上去，在男人背后磨蹭。“老天啊，你真是，Peril，你真是，”那人将自己从吻里拔出来，深深吸了口气，他头发凌乱的样子甚至更加俊美了。“我得去洗个冷水澡。”男人有些尴尬地离开了Illya，又想到了什么似的快速折回来吻了吻苏联人的额头。“别怕，我就在这，马上回来。”

Illya将自己塞回被子里，他的心跳得好快，面颊快烧起来，身体内部掀起一阵一阵的浪潮和痒，他不知所措地夹紧了腿，等这场悸动平复。病房自带的盥洗室传来一阵水声。Solo用最快的速度给自己来了个手活又冲了个澡回到床上时，Illya已经睡着了。

*

Illya睡着了，Solo却辗转反侧。Napoleon Solo是个经验丰富的欢场老手，性于他而言简直和吃饭喝水一样必要也简单。这些年他干过太多人，既有地位显赫却独守空闺的伯爵夫人，也有门可罗雀的小酒馆里敞开胸脯的卖酒女郎，从青涩的少女到风韵犹存的美妇，他的舌尖尝遍了滋味迥异的蜜露，如今却像个刚开荤的毛头小伙一样因为几个吻而激动不已。其中原因自然有这些日子情圣Solo都没找人上床，但更多的却是因为他太想要Illya，又或者是，他承认自己爱惨了苏联人。Solo不再游刃有余，他终于有了软肋。

你赢了，Solo微笑着摇头，你赢了。他唇齿之间还残存着Illya的气息，那清甜的、凛冽的、懵懂的气息，让他硬得如此之快，又如此难以平复。他想到两年前的晚上他从水中救起苏联人，将他带到岸上后，有那么几秒，他们的嘴唇凑得如此之近，月色下他几乎可以找任何一个合理的借口吻上去，然后用惯常的、属于盗贼的作态抹除那一刻的心动，再欣赏俄国人努力遮盖的魂不守舍，但他没有，他把欲望留给了维多利亚，然后在床上想起Peril那双被浓密睫毛掩映的碧绿眼睛，还有湿润的唇瓣。也许……Solo暗忖，我从那时起就动心了。

他注视着沉睡的苏联人，月光为他的睫毛和鼻梁镀上一层辉色，有谁会想到克格勃的杀人机器睡着时安逸天真得像个孩子。他眉间的积雪消融了，齿列的寒意消散了，他的唇角变得微微上翘而不是下沉，好像梦中吃到了喜爱的糖果，Illya是最喜欢甜点的那一个，长久的侮辱与压迫抽干了原本充盈在他生命中的糖分，使他尝起来都有点泛苦。但现在是甜的。

Solo环抱住Illya的肩膀，也一同沉沉睡去。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Solo的生物钟一向很准，他醒来时大概才七点，天光透过厚重的蓝色窗帘渗入温暖的室内，苏联人正乖巧地背对着他，一头金发乱糟糟的。Illya太瘦了，Solo隔着衣服都能将他突出的肩胛骨看得一清二楚，美国人思忖该怎么把昔日胃口奇大的苏联同僚喂胖点。他伸出胳膊想把应当还在熟睡的克格勃搂进怀里，却听到了一声小小的吸气，Illya背部的肌肉绷紧了，柔软的身体变得僵硬，他扭了扭身子，顺着这个动作，Solo尴尬地发觉一阵熟悉的燥热感从下身传来，他勃起的器官把裤子顶出一个鼓囊囊的大包，正巧蹭着Illya的臀缝，甚至还有点陷了进去。

“抱歉。”Solo立刻抽回搭上苏联人肩膀的手，半坐起来打算去这一层的的公共盥洗室自行解决——如果那里面没人。离护工为Illya洗漱应该还有一小段时间，他可以迅速解决完生理需求后及时赶回来跟俄罗斯病人一同吃早餐……Solo没能把想法付诸实践，因为金发碧眼的同僚转过身懵懂地看了看他，似乎还没睡醒，可身体却熟练地钻进被子，手指与嘴唇寻到美国人坚硬炙热的性器，隔着一层薄薄的裤子将他含了进去。过去的Peril口交技术差得匪夷所思，唯一一次还是他使尽浑身解数才赚来的，差点被克格勃的利齿磕得软下去，但现在的Peril熟练得让Solo心惊。灵活的舌头舔着他膨胀硕大的顶端，苏联人口中温暖的津液已经将内裤全部染湿了，他情色地吞咽着，手指包住男人硬热的囊袋。从前的Napoleon Solo一定会心安理得地接受苏联同事的服务，甚至得寸进尺，但在经历了那些之后，他再也不能将Illya当成一个简单的床伴与默契的同僚，他当然也不能接受Peril遭到性虐待与调教之后的产物。

Solo掀开被子捧住Illya的脸，把他从自己腿上挪开。这个情况很严重，他必须让Illya明白他不能对随便哪个男人做这种事情。“你在做什么？为什么这样做？”他板起脸严肃地问，Solo是个非常英俊惹人喜爱的男人，但当他沉下那双孔雀蓝的眸子、压弯总是勾起的嘴角，风度翩翩的美国绅士会暴露出自己本性中难以磨灭的东西：凶狠与冷漠。他强迫苏联人与自己对视，但那双墨绿色的瞳孔只是惶恐不安地望着他，像极了偷吃糖果被主人发现的孩子。Solo这才意识到Illya身上发生的巨大变化，他立刻放轻了自己的语气，心中懊悔，但已经来不及了，俄国人眼中溢满泪水，躲开他的手，“不要！我不是———！”Illya把自己蜷缩进被子里连连尖叫，还被自己的口水呛得咳嗽了几声，无论Solo如何哄骗，他都不肯出来。俄罗斯病人抖得太厉害，Solo几乎怕他从床角那一小块地方掉下去。“对不起，Illya。”，护士们来得很快，他只能起身离开病床，同时不停向苏联人道歉，但Illya根本没有看向他。索菲娅将他请了出去，Solo离开病房前最后看到与听到的是Illya在被子里扭动的身体与绝望的哭嚎声。

被赶出病房后Solo简单地洗漱了一番外加吃了顿医院食堂的面条作早餐。他没什么心思打扮自己，更没空准备一餐精致的早点。Illya的问题很大，他必须知道该如何妥善地对待他。Solo将第一份病理诊断仔细读了几遍，目光停留在“创伤后应激障碍”与“间断性恐慌症”上，坎布多诺医生是这方面的专家，他正为Illya做第二次检查，Solo等到下午才能见到他。他本想在医院挥霍掉整个上午，但Sanders的一通电话搅乱了这一切，Solo必须赶回寓所研究一份密码本。他匆匆离开了医院，一路上都在想红色恐怖这事：棘手极了。

*

Illya并不知道自己为何会做出那样的举动，他只是想回报这个对他很好的漂亮男人。那个滚烫的大家伙顶着他的屁股，这让他害怕了好一会儿，混乱模糊的记忆中，他知道那个东西会伤害他、撕裂他，让他痛不欲生的同时又逼他离不开它。但妈妈曾经说过要学会回报……Illya吞了吞口水，他很喜欢漂亮男人温暖的怀抱还有亲吻，他希望能继续得到。那个东西愈来愈大和硬了，已经顺着臀缝顶进了一些，Illya半睁着眼睛，心跳得极快。他的舌头和眼眶都有些发酸，不知为何自己的小腹又燃起熟悉的空虚和痒，一些液体好像缓缓渗了出来，Illya吓了一跳想逃去盥洗室，但他又贪恋这个温暖的怀抱。好像已经很久很久没有人这样抱过他了。

漂亮男人没有给他更多时间思考，他醒了，而且果然要走。温暖宽厚的胸膛离开了Illya，没来由的他心中袭来一阵恐慌和失落，想留住漂亮男人该怎么办呢？他焦急地思考着，脑子却一片空白。忽然一个念头冒了出来，他可以取悦这个漂亮男人，以已经被训练得无比熟练的方式，Illya隐约记得每一个得到自己这样服务的男人都会很高兴的，他希望这个漂亮男人也能很高兴。于是他就这么做了，趴下去含住那个大家伙，「用上嘴和舌头、手指，牙齿不能碰到。」有人曾这么对他说，如果做的不好会被狠狠惩罚，疼得他几天都没有力气走路。我会做好的，Illya想，可他还是做错了。漂亮男人粗暴地抓住他的肩膀把他移开，语气比父亲生气时还要严厉，他一下子慌了神，那些不堪入目的回忆潮水般涌进脑子。Illya全身都在发抖，牙齿磕到舌头，熟悉的铁锈味弥漫了整个口腔。

「Kuryakin上尉，你怎么一点都不听话呢？」那低沉沙哑的嗓音这样说，拽着栓住他脖子的锁链将他拖进漆黑的房间，有人扯住他的头发逼他张开嘴，有人抓着他的腿插入他体内，四周都是令人作呕的精液腥臭，他被撕裂与拆分又被粘合与掌控，每一块骨血都被吞吃入腹，他从剧痛到麻木，失去意识很久，直到灯被打开，大腿被抓住固定，陌生人拿着刻刀凑近他的下身，在大腿内侧根部细嫩的皮肉上描绘着什么，「Huren和шлюх ，非常适合你这样一个下贱的婊子。」（注：Huren与шлюх 是德文与俄文中“妓女”的意思）Illya的双眼睁大了，涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，愤怒与绝望再次凝聚，可他根本发不出任何声音也没有丝毫力气反抗，只能任刀子锋利地在皮肤上游走，将三个代表他所受屈辱的单词永远地烙印在这具身体上。最后空气中传开皮肉被火苗灼烧的气味，那人满意地大笑，宣布他再也无法抹去这三个单词，周围的人哄笑一堂，Illya费力地转动着眼珠，他的胸腔里传来机器被卡住的声音，钝涩而沉重。他意识到自己的灵魂也被烙上了永不磨灭的印记。

刺骨的疼痛与羞辱使泪水不断涌现，Illya没办法控制这个，正如他没办法控制自己不去讨好这个可能已经厌恶他的漂亮男人。羞愧难当的俄国人惶然注视着漂亮男人的脸，Solo的面孔与记忆中那个拿着刀的男人重合。

有什么东西在脑中“砰”地一声炸开了。

*

“所以你的意思是，”Solo的声音变得干涩，“我的话触发了他的创伤性再体验症状。”

“是的，”坎布多诺扶了扶眼镜，“Kuryakin上尉的案例比较复杂。根据DSM-IV-TR，他同时具有PTSD四个标准的特性与经历。标准A，他曾受到死亡威胁与较长时间段的折磨，反应包括强烈的恐惧、无助；标准B，当他暴露在与创伤性时间类似或相关情况下时，会产生强烈的内在反应与抵触情绪；标准C，情感受限制，回避与创伤相关的记忆，这也是他会暂时失忆的原因之一；标准D，过度警觉、过度的惊吓反应。你今天的行为激起了他的恐慌情绪，今后再有这种情况，很可能他会情绪崩溃失去控制，或者转入另一个极端：情感麻木与疏离，彻底封闭自我。这是我们最不希望看到的。”他喝了口水继续，“这两天我们会把接下来一个月的药开好，其他也爱莫能助，毕竟你急着带他走。”

“他不能留在这。”Solo果断道，“况且现在全世界也没什么能进行心理干预治疗的诊所。”

医生点点头，在病理诊断上写着什么，“Kuryakin上尉的身体恢复得很好，关于饮食方面的注意事项今晚会开会研讨，我建议你今晚不要靠近他，他现在太怕你了。”

“他认得我。”Solo坚持。

“他不认得你，他只是记得对你的感情。”医生边写边说。

一片静谧中，只有笔尖落在纸上的刷刷声。

“这已经足够了。”Solo最后说。他向坎布多诺道谢后拿走了新的病理诊断，又在办公室外的候客厅坐了一会儿，太阳穴嗡嗡地疼。Illya惊慌无措、满含泪水的双眼仍历历在目，他绝不能再这样疏忽大意了。现在的Illya不是成熟的受过多年严苛训练的克格勃特工，他的智商退回到十岁左右，记忆可能只到八九岁，这样的Illya没办法承受一丁点伤害，他必须更加温柔、小心地对待他，直到他恢复全部的记忆和理智。 

候客厅很快涌进一批病患家属，Solo起身将座位让给一位双眼红肿的憔悴女人，她身材瘦小，苍白的手紧紧拉着年幼 儿子的胳膊，那孩子大概只有五六岁大，眼神却是呆滞无光的，时不时咬住自己已经被啃得凹凸不平的指甲。Solo看着孩子的眼睛，愣了一瞬。女人挺起胸膛以捍卫者的姿态护住孩子，试图保住自己与孩子可怜的自尊。她僵硬地朝Solo道谢，Solo恢复微笑，点点头推门离开了，一路却不断回想起那孩子一双死气沉沉的墨绿色眼睛。医生的话又回响在耳边“……或者转入另一个极端：情感麻木与疏离，彻底封闭自我。”他不能接受Peril变成那孩子的模样，那双他尤为喜爱的灵猫似的绿眼本是映照他年轻坦率的心脏的窗口，绝不能成为一潭深深的死水。

这样想着，Solo又回到Illya的病房门口。金发的克格勃正乖巧地坐在床上输液，护士将切好的苹果一片片喂给他。他张开嘴、慢慢咀嚼食物的模样纯真又自然，没有丝毫抵触与不适。Illya看上去平静多了，除了哭过的眼睛还有点微微红肿，但浓密如同小刷子的金棕色睫毛扇动的速度却是缓慢又正常，灯光的照射下，苏联人脸上投下一片阴影，这让他显得更加年轻和天真。Solo握着病理诊断书的手紧了紧，又若无其事地松开。他和Illya只隔着一道门，但和Peril却隔着层峦叠嶂，但这不要紧，他明天还会再来。

毕竟明天又是新的一天。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

破解密码本这事害得Solo忙活到深夜，自从他不再出外勤，Sanders就物尽其用地把一大堆杂活儿扔给他。缺乏足够的睡眠让这位美国绅士脸上出现了两个黑眼圈，但他还是坚持早早爬起来亲自烤了两个苹果派，本来是想做一个拿手的千层酥，但时间不够，他想在八点前赶到医院和Illya分享早餐。Napoleon Solo向来善于笼络人心，他知道如何去讨好一个喜爱甜食的苏联人。

苹果派完成得很快，得益于他特制的配方，脆爽松软的酥皮里裹着香槟色的果肉，蜂蜜与糖汁融成黏稠甜蜜的液体，将整个派浸得溢满枫糖般的清香，他投其所好地在里头加了一瓶盖的伏特加，烈酒的呛鼻被软糯的果肉完全吸收了，只留下醉人，Solo敢肯定他和Illya会和好的，凭借他高超的手上功夫。他预料的没错，刚洗漱完的苏联人仍有些睡眼惺忪，但在瞧见他的那一刻便猛地清醒了，金棕色的睫毛惊惧地颤动着，不过在闻到Solo手上苹果派的香甜后，Illya原先僵硬的身体又放松了。红色恐怖迟疑地瞅了瞅他，既好奇又渴望的目光转移到Solo手中已经被打开的餐盒上。俄罗斯病人漂亮的鼻尖抽动了两下，墨绿色的瞳孔紧张地收缩起来。

“早上好，Illya。”Solo试探地慢慢靠近，向苏联人展示餐盒里热气腾腾的甜点，“这是苹果派，很甜，我特地为你做的。”

Illya嘴唇蠕动，手指不安地挍在一起，“为我…？”，他嗅着愈来愈近也愈来愈浓的香味，吞咽口水。

“送给你的，不需要你回报什么。”Solo连忙补充，“我以前欠了你很多人情。”听到不需要他回报后，Peril的神情立刻缓和了些，Solo抓住机会跨了一步坐到苏联人身边。“你还没有吃早饭吧？医院里的食物太寡淡了，这个能给你带来好胃口。”美国人的声音既轻又低沉，听起来温和得像被阳光下海浪浸润的流沙，Illya咬住下唇，太熟悉了，他不由自主地想去亲近这个男人，虽然想不起来他到底是谁。

“给。”Solo把餐盒放到Illya手中，俄国人看到食物终于落到自己手上，飞快地从里面抓了一块苹果派，扭过身子背对着Napoleon咀嚼起来。老实说Napoleon几乎被Peril过于迅速的动作吓了一跳，等他反应过来，Illya已经把派藏在怀里啃得不亦乐乎。他吃得太过入迷，完全没有发现Solo悄悄从侧面观察着他，Illya一头灿烂的金发因为咀嚼的动作而有些微微飘动，Solo知道他现在一定很高兴，因为红色恐怖紧绷的肌肉全部松懈下来，他甚至发出了轻微的“咕噜咕噜”的声音，看上去就像只抱着心爱的蜂蜜罐的小棕熊。Solo因自己的联想忍俊不禁，如果Illya是只小熊，那也一定是全俄罗斯最好看的那只。

“如果你喜欢的话我可以常做。”Solo把吃完派的小熊挪回来，拿纸巾擦掉他嘴边的果酱，“我还会做其他甜点。”Illya乖乖任他摆布了一会儿，“可以吗？”他有些害羞，尤其是在和这个漂亮男人靠得如此近的情况下，Solo的呼吸都可以洒在他的耳垂上，Illya的耳廓和脖颈慢慢浮上一层淡粉。

“当然。”Solo毫不犹豫地回答，“我欠过你不少人情。”苏联人抬头看看他，Solo不知道他有没有听懂。“你是我的朋友吗？”Illya突然问，Solo差点以为他恢复了些记忆，但苏联人的眼睛仍然是懵懂的，很清澈，却没有他所熟悉的那份凝结成霜的厚重。所以Solo微笑道：“是很好的朋友。我叫Napoleon Solo，你会记起来的。”他转开话题，“昨晚你睡得好吗？”Illya摇头，他不喜欢一个人待在黑暗中，空荡荡的房间里只有白色墙壁上挂钟转动的声响，门口不时有人经过，每当脚步声响起，他的心都会提到嗓子眼，立马下意识躲进被子里等待门外恢复平静。好像那样就可以带来安全感，可以保护他不受伤害。但他还是喜欢第一夜，Napoleon陪伴着他，温暖的宽厚的臂膀拥抱着他，还有那些柔软的亲吻……

“那今晚、明晚，以后每个晚上我都会陪着你。”Solo握住他的一只手，郑重地承诺。他掌心的热度仿佛可以从肌肤相贴的位置传到心脏，让Illya的全身都暖和了起来。他盯着Solo闪动的孔雀蓝的眼睛，知道自己不能在直视着这双眼睛时负隅顽抗。

*

Illya整整一天都有些心不在焉，他中午没看到Solo，傍晚也没有，可Solo明明答应他——美国人磁性低沉的嗓音回荡在他耳旁「以后每个晚上我都会陪着你。」他没来由的有些难过，胸腔响起熟悉的嗡鸣，一种仿佛经历了许多次的失望在舌尖蔓延，他不应该总是信别人的承诺的。

夜幕降临得很快，Illya做完护士带给他的拼字游戏和读写练习后就该睡觉了。门外的廊灯关了一半，四周都变得暗暗的，Illya把自己卷进被子，他知道Solo不会来了。但凡事总有例外，就在他安静地等着睡意来袭时，狭长的走道传来急促的脚步声，Illya一下坐起身，说不出缘由，但他就是知道那是Solo。

Solo轻手轻脚地扭开门把手，“抱歉我来晚了，这一切都要怪Sanders，让我做牛做马的同时还不肯多开一张支票。”他边抱怨边放下手里的皮包，将脖子上驼色的围巾解下，熟稔极了。“我先去洗漱一会儿。”美国人走过来温柔地托住Illya的后脑勺，在额头上留下一个轻轻的吻当作安慰。Illya低头盯着床下的拖鞋，Solo的嘴唇触碰过的那一小块皮肤发着烫，像一簇小火苗，顺着他的神经往下温和地燃起一片火海，这让他的脊背爬上一阵怪异的酥麻，有什么东西正在小腹中滋生。等Solo搞定一切回来，Illya已经又钻回被窝，只是这次不是因为害怕。美国人也已经换上睡衣钻进被子，他有些好笑地把苏维埃小熊从厚重的被褥下拉出来，“别蒙着头，你会窒息的。”苏联人慌乱无措地看着他，双手紧紧抓住身下的被单。“那么，”Solo凑近了，他身上泛着好闻的柑橘味，Illya抽了抽鼻子。美国人喜欢耍花招，但也喜欢长驱直入，他俯下身快速地啄了一下Illya的嘴角，“我要开始吻你了。”他知道Illya喜欢这个，喜欢被细致温柔地深吻，喜欢被搅弄舌根的感觉，于是他深深地吻了上去，牙齿轻柔地咬了咬斯拉夫人饱满的唇肉。他的舌头舔过Illya洁白的齿列，在口腔与舌尖处徘徊，苏联人很快便在这样的吻下溃不成军，他艰难地发出细碎又享受的呜咽，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角落下。

Solo退出来给俄国人一点喘息的时间，但从他以往严肃到无趣的苏联同僚嘴里发出的声音几乎称得上淫荡，那轻轻的夹杂了餍足哼吟的叹息，让他的阴茎硬得发疼，现在就想把Peril摁在床上操个痛快，当然，这只会在幻想里实现。他把自己挤到Illya腿间，双手托住俄国人的后背，这样能更深地吻这个男人。Illya被吻得失去了所有力气，软成一条正被肆意揉搓的长面团。他的腿也难耐地夹紧了Solo的腰，鼓起的裆部摩擦着身上男人同样鼓囊囊的裤子。Solo这样面对面吻了一会儿终于发现了Illya的不对劲：红色恐怖身上烫得吓人，每一块裸露在外的皮肤都散发惊人的热度，这是不正常的，而且借着月光，他能勉强看清Peril的脸上浮现某种他从未见过的沉迷到几乎失去理智的神情，他墨绿色的眸子颜色深得近似纯黑却毫无灵动光彩，病态的潮红在敞开的胸膛上蔓延。那种神情不像是情动，更像是陷入成瘾的快感却得不到疏解。Solo一惊，右手顺着Illya脊背的弧线往下摸去，发现那层薄薄的棉质内裤已经被肠液打湿了。

美国人在数年的特工生涯中见过几个因各种原因染上性瘾的男男女女，他们发作的模样和此刻的Peril几乎一样，只是更为严重。“Illya？Illya！醒醒！”Solo当即握住苏联人的肩膀拉开他们的距离，Illya不满地哼了几声，滚烫的身体仍在不住扭动，Solo实在没办法把这位身高六尺五的苏维埃硬汉拖去盥洗室洗把冷水脸清醒清醒，只能轻轻拍打他的脸颊问：“你哪里不舒服？是肚子，还是…”Solo顿了顿，“哪里觉得痒？”Illya缓了一小会儿才支支吾吾地回答他，“这里……”他的声音细不可闻，比刚出生的野猫大不了多少，但无法疏解的强烈情欲与渴望让他忍着莫名的羞耻和畏惧继续说了下去，“里面很痒……”Illya缓慢地张开了腿，手指探进被睡袍和内裤挡住的地方，他羞愧又胆怯地望了Solo一眼，“而且一直有水流出来，我不知道…太热了……”Solo口干舌燥地看着这堪称活色生香的一幕，觉得用上平生所有的自制力才能压住把苏联人吞吃入腹的欲望好好说话。

“你愿意让我用手指帮忙吗？”

*

Solo觉得再来这么几次，他可能需要出去随便找个金发妞好好操上一发。Peril此刻半躺在床上，腰下垫了两个蓬松柔软的枕头，彻底被肠液濡湿的肛口正含着他的两根手指。Solo怕他把嘴唇咬出血，于是让他咬住睡袍下摆，但这让整件事更色情了：从胸膛往下，俄国人一丝不挂，内裤也褪到脚踝，活生生一副任人宰割的模样。Solo喜欢刺激、热爱挑战，他向来热衷于驯服不羁的野马，而Illya Kuryakin其人神秘、危险、难以驾驭、变幻莫测，还有无可挑剔的俊美，他是一尊令人惊叹的艺术品，从内部被打碎又粘合得天衣无缝。Illya是Napoleon最想要收藏的那一个。Solo全身每个细胞都在渴望占有这个金发碧眼的俄罗斯美人、驯服来自西伯利亚寒霜之地的烈马。因此当Illya如此毫无保留地为他敞开时，风度翩翩的美国绅士终于无法保持自己完美的冷静。

他把自己重新挤入Illya双腿之间，左手握住俄国人一侧的臀瓣往外稍稍掰开，右手二指重重地揉弄着猩红的肠肉。Illya浑身抖得厉害，在Solo探进第二个指节和第三根手指后，他再也咬不住嘴里的衣服，因为低泣与呻吟正从喉咙口无法抑制地溢出。肠道深处传来的瘙痒难耐得到轻微的缓解，Solo的三根指头旋转着在柔嫩松软的甬道中翻搅。Solo记得Illya前列腺的位置很浅，他不一会儿便找到了那块微微隆起的神经网，保养得当的手指灵活地在那处软肉挤压。Illya出了更多的水，双腿在皱巴巴的床单上无力地踢蹬，美国人急不可耐地去吻他，把哽咽都一并吞进嘴里。但他很快发现了问题，Illya现在已经全然情动，龟头也泌出前液，但阴茎却还是软的，涨成紫红色软塌塌地歪在一边。Solo握住苏联人尺寸可观的性器揉了几把，但依然感受不到丝毫硬起来的趋势。只是Illya因为前后夹击的刺激而叫出了声。

情况不妙。Solo皱着眉想起那个拍卖会上苏联人所遭遇的一切。戴着面具的男人握住Illya没有勃起迹象的阴茎，拇指与食指并拢在一处揉搓着龟头，高大的金发俄国人闷哼出声，大腿不住发抖。

「只有得到主人的命令，他才会硬。」

Solo的心沉了沉，他试探地对Illya说：“硬起来。”苏联人的小腹绷得没有一丝皱褶，他的肠道也极速地收缩着、以饥渴迫切的姿态吸吮着入侵者，Illya大声喘息了好几下，额头渗出不少细密的汗珠。原本没有动静的阴茎这才慢慢立了起来。Solo的拇指覆上敏感脆弱的尿口轻揉了几下，他立刻射了美国人一手。发泄完情欲的苏联人很快恢复了正常，眼皮都耷拉下来，看上去困极了。Solo抽出手指爬起来去盥洗室拿了块湿毛巾帮他清理完下身才去处理自己的生理需求。Illya很可能染上性瘾，但他不知道是否该对主治医生说明，Peril的病理报告都会给Oleg一份，如果让Oleg知道Illya染上性瘾……就会有太多未知的变化，他不能拿他们的未来冒险。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的几天两人都相安无事，前提是忽略每个深夜染上性瘾的苏联人都会不由自主地渴求Napoleon Solo的手指，从而引发一场让这位来自美国的情场老手都难以招架的非插入式性爱。Illya显然需要定期的情欲疏解，于是Napoleon的手指成了他唯一的选择。他被调教得比Napoleon想象中更淫荡和饥渴，有几回苏联人那不知廉耻的模样几乎逼得Solo掏出自己硬得发疼的肉棒取代几根指头捅进去，但他知道自己不能。

Illya仍然在害怕他。虽然一段时间的相处让心智只有十岁孩童的苏联人跟他熟络了不少，可Napoleon敏锐地发现Illya仍然会在被他注视时惊慌失措，那惊惧的、飘移不定的眼神，就像是做了错事害怕被严厉的老师发现斥责的孩子。他对其他人都没有露出这样的神情。

每个夜晚Napoleon Solo都会激烈地吻他，挑起苏联人的情欲，他希望能通过身体的亲密接触来打开Illya的心，但似乎这并没有起到多大作用。许多个一闪而过的瞬间，他捕捉到Illya偷偷打量自己的眼神：怀疑、不安、渴望、羞愧……唯独没有放松与依赖。他已经尽力做得面面俱到，但根本无法摸到问题的脉门。

这礼拜六的下午，Gaby终于结束外勤任务回到罗马，东德女孩的面颊上有一道新鲜的伤口，她还没来得及换衣服，仍是一身任务需要的高定时装。

“Gaby。”Napoleon微笑着迎接她，“看样子你过得不错。”

“你也是，Solo。”她摘下墨镜，露出一双镇定狡黠的棕色眸子，“希望Illya的情况没有我想的那么严重。”

“这个嘛，”美国特工将她引向病房门口，苦笑说：“你和他接触一下就知道了，切记不要提起那件事。” 

*

病房里的苏联人正在吃切好的水果，手里拿着儿童绘本做识物练习。“这是苹果，A-pple。”他嘟囔着，没有注意到门被悄悄打开了。直到身材娇小的东德姑娘走到身前才抬起头。“Illya，你好吗？”Gaby观察着与自己曾发展过一段无疾而终的暧昧情感的苏联人，发现他墨绿色的眼睛里没了往日的凝重，望向自己的目光和孩童般懵懂。看来消息是真的，Illya真的失去了过往的记忆，而且心智退回到十岁左右。“我来看看你，我们以前是朋友，Gaby Teller，这是我的名字。”东德女孩坐在病床边沿，缓慢清晰地重复：“Gaby Teller。”

这是一个莫名熟悉的名字，Illya的瞳孔放大了，他觉得自己应该认识这个漂亮的女孩，但脑子仿佛被一团乱糟糟的麻绳塞住出口，无论怎么费力地回忆都想不出对方究竟是什么人。他只能放下绘本和水果，将指头上酸甜的果汁吮掉，“Gaby。”他喃喃自语，“朋友。”朋友，Illya又在心中念了一遍，舌根发酸。一股暖流从胸口流向指尖，这是与Napoleon相处时截然不同的感觉。更惬意、轻松、温暖，但没有那份悸动与期待。他抬头看向漂亮的东德女孩，发现对方也正注视着自己，于是不好意思地露出笑容，“我相信你，你是我的朋友。”

“你会记起来的。”Gaby温柔地握住他宽大的布满枪茧的手掌安慰道，Illya乖顺得就像是马戏团里被驯服的小熊。而病房门口的Solo看着这一幕五味杂陈，他看得出苏联人对Gaby的亲昵，Illya的神态表明他对Gaby是全然信任和喜爱的，这不由令美国特工腮帮子鼓了鼓。他推门进去，Illya立刻显得拘谨起来，被Gaby握住的双手不安地想抽回去。

红色恐怖在怕我，多可笑的一件事。Solo想，但他还是摆出惯常的笑容，“下午茶时间到了。Gaby，我正巧有些话想对你说。”

*

“别那么幼稚，男孩。”东德女孩从口袋里掏出一支小巧的女士香烟点上，她眨眼，“Napoleon Solo在嫉妒我吗？真该拍下这历史性的一刻。”

美国人毫不在意地耸耸肩，“我真的很想知道为什么他会对我躲躲闪闪，要知道这段日子可都是我在照顾他。还有，”他嗅了嗅烟味，“这是Waverly送你的？”

Gaby没有回答他，她深深吸了几口就将烟掐灭扔进身旁的垃圾箱里，“你有没有想过Illya为什么会害怕你，他或许害怕的并不是你，Solo。”

“那是什么？”

一声短促而愉悦的轻笑，“我怎么会知道，这当然要最善于掌控人心的Napoleon Solo先生亲自去探寻答案啦。”

Solo笑着摇了摇头。

他们在离医院最近的咖啡厅共进了一顿下午茶。“唔，不得不说。”Gaby放下杯子，“这是我喝过的最难喝的卡布奇诺。”她思考了一会儿如何形容，“很像你那次做的臭脚丫烩饭。”“那是黑松露烩饭，女士。”Solo面不改色地又品尝了一口自己的那杯，“而且这家店的康宝蓝才是最难喝的，我怀疑他们拿腐败的牛乳当原料。”

“看样子你已经把这家店所有能点的东西都尝过了。”

“你不知道我在这儿耗了多少时间。”他坦言，“虽然这里的东西实在令人难以下咽。”

Gaby鲜艳的指甲敲了敲桌面，东德姑娘若有所思：“你现在可以带Illya出院吗？”

“可以。”

“明晚据说是满月，贝尼尼喷水池旁会有乐队露天演奏。”

Napoleon Solo点点头，“137个台阶的西班牙广场。”

Gaby笑了，“你真该听听Illya当时瞎扯的那个故事。”

“希望他能亲口告诉我。”美国人说。

这天晚上他从身后搂住苏联人的腰，“你记得Gaby吗？”Solo尽量让自己听起来那么在意。Illya摇摇头又点点头，耳朵已经开始泛红。他叹了口气，“你能记起来我是谁吗？”“你是Napoleon Solo，”苏联人说，“你告诉我的。”“我不是这个意思。”Solo吻着他的脖子，“你记得Cowboy吗？”回答他的是令人难熬的沉默。“没关系，”Solo把手伸进Illya宽松的睡裤，沾了润滑油的指头熟稔地揉起瑟缩的穴口，他在苏联人充满情欲的喘息声中含住对方发热的耳垂，“你会想起来的，我保证。”

*

第二天中午Napoleon Solo把Peril最常穿的那套衣服带了过来让他换上。唔，不得不说黑色高领毛衣太适合Peril了，将他挺拔瘦削的腰身衬得相当性感，“很漂亮。”他走过去替苏联人整理乱糟糟的金发。“我们会在那儿待几个小时，九点多才回来，你有什么想吃的晚餐吗？”苏联人闻言抬头看看他，眼神好像在问“可以吗？”这种紧张又期待的神情让Napoleon Solo的喉结动了动，“当然。”他笑着说。

“我想吃红菜汤和鱼子酱，索菲娅给我的绘本里有的。”Illya的声音低了下去，“我知道我是俄罗斯人……”

“好。”Solo不假思索地答应，“西班牙广场旁有家不错的餐厅，我们以前去过，你喜欢那里。”就是在那个餐厅里Napoleon Solo使尽浑身解数将苏联人灌得半醉，接着顺理成章地把他拐上了床。嗯，他们还差点在餐厅的厕所里胡搞起来，如果不是有个意大利老头突然拄着拐杖走进厕所的话。他希望Illya能在那个餐厅想起些什么。什么都好，Solo想，哪怕是一些无足轻重的细节。

按照Napoleon Solo的如意算盘，他们会在欣赏完乐队的演奏后共进晚餐，然后走走那一百三十七道台阶，再在月色下绕着斗兽场转几圈，可惜天有不测风云，乐队演奏到一半主唱便因急事离开，他只能决定先领Illya去餐馆。这是苏醒后的苏联人第一次出门，他就像林中的小鹿左右迟疑，既好奇又胆怯，灵猫似的绿眼紧紧黏在每一样没见过的东西上。Solo与他挨得很近，他知道肢体接触能缓解Illya的紧张情绪，尤其是有男性经过他们时，他能发现Illya的全身都会绷紧。即使暂时失去了那段记忆，但遭受过的折磨与伤害并不会消失，它们犹如附骨之疽缠住了Illya的灵魂，刻下永不磨灭的伤痕。Solo知道自己无法抹除这些痕迹，他能做的只有像Illya爱他那样去爱Illya。夜幕低垂、人潮涌动中，他握住苏联人冰凉的手，将自己掌心的热度传递给他。Illya吃惊地看了他一眼，表情很快转变成带着笨拙的羞怯，现在天气已经转凉了，Napoleon决定在他们离开罗马前要送给Illya一条暖和的围巾和一副手套。他知道克格勃不需要这些，寒冷是伴随他们一生的东西，但他想要让Illya得到温暖。

“走吧。”Napoleon旁若无人地牵着Illya往前走，没什么人注意到他们，有尾羽华丽的大鸟停在喷泉旁低头喝水，不少热恋中的情侣朝池子里投下硬币，这个夜晚平凡而美好，街头艺人用沙哑深情的嗓音演唱情歌；老夫妇在穹顶下散步；美满幸福的一家三口谈论即将上映的电影。Solo和Illya安静地走了一段路，这只是他们漫长一生中微不足道的一天，和以往惊心动魄的生死经历相比，渺小得几不必提及。Napoleon Solo向来追求刺激、骄奢淫逸，他不能忍受过庸碌安稳的生活，却在这一天的这一刻忽然羡慕起神色匆匆的行人。

他停下脚步。“Illya，如果，”他斟酌着用词，“某天我们必须分开的话，你会放弃原有的一切和我走吗？”苏联人愣在原地，似乎不理解他话中之意。Napoleon笑起来，“不用回答，我只是随口一问。”

他们继续朝餐馆的方向前进。走过这座桥就能到餐馆门厅，离开罗马就能暂时不理会Sanders的诸多差遣，再过十年服刑期满中情局也奈何不了他，Solo的每一个目标都能由走过一段路来完成，但他从没有像现在这样迷茫过。两年、五年、十年，然后呢？U.N.C.L.E.不会永远存在，他们只是各自国家的工具，分别似乎是唯一的结局，如果他并不想要这个结局，那么该如何做？

Napoleon Solo没有继续想下去，因为餐馆已经到了，温暖的橘色灯光和壁炉里噼啪燃烧的柴火驱散了两人身上的寒意。他是会为将来早做打算、未雨绸缪的人，但他绝不会将时间浪费在忧虑和烦恼上，更何况这是和Illya独处的时间。Solo提前预约了座位和菜肴，因此即便早来了一会儿也能很快享用美食。当他正帮苏联人切牛排时，抬头却发现餐馆门口站着一个熟悉的人。

Oleg。克格勃的长官眼神示意让美国人出来，他只能让Illya在原地别动接着立刻起身离开。

克格勃头儿一身黑风衣风尘仆仆，面色严峻得让Solo心里下意识“咯噔”了一声。他没有说什么，只是将一份几页的文件递给美国特工，Solo接过翻阅了几下，眉头皱成一道深深的沟壑，“上面要把那狗娘养的纳粹头子养起来关着？”“他还有价值，而且有人承诺如果他能给出想要的回答就让他余生都在疗养院里度过。”“疗养院，”Napoleon Solo几乎想笑，前所未有的愤怒在他心中疯狂地疾驰，“在他和他的手下对Peril犯下那样的罪行之后，竟然能舒舒服服安享晚年。”Oleg没有接话，他定定地看着Solo，正等待着什么。一股寒意从美国人的脚底窜起，“这家伙现在归属中情局管辖。”他合上文件，“你想让我干什么。”

“一件你和我都不会后悔的事。”Oleg点起雪茄，雨水从他身上防滑性极佳的特殊面料上不留痕迹地淌过。不留痕迹。Solo警觉地注视着克格勃头子漆黑如同毒蛇的双眼。“不会有任何人知道这些，我只需要你帮一点小忙。”他朝餐厅里望去，“你还是想带走我手下最好的特工的吧，Napoleon Solo？”Oleg的英语很好，听不出任何口音，他说话的嗓音也并不粗旷，但就是这么轻飘飘的一句话却重若千钧，Solo知道自己不能拒绝。

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等啦，最近实在有点忙所以写得比较慢不好意思…好消息是这章里美国人终于吃上肉不用DIY了而且更的还蛮多的！！

“我会考虑的。”Solo这样回答，他当然不能在这里堂而皇之地给出什么承诺，尤其在对方是一个克格勃头子的情况下，Napoleon Solo知道Illya相信Oleg，但他却不能相信来自抛弃愿意为祖国献出一切的特工的国家里最无情组织中的一员。

意料之内的，Oleg的头微微偏了偏，眉毛拧在一起，明显对这样模棱两可的回答相当不满意。Solo可不会考虑他的心情，他只想着要找什么借口摆脱这个局面。他不能确定Oleg的话有几分真，更不能确定这背后到底还隐瞒了什么不能见光的实情，他只能确定现在给出承诺是个鲁莽且错误的举动。但Oleg不好糊弄，该死，他看见这家伙藏在大衣里黑漆漆的枪管了。

在Napoleon Solo短短三十多年的人生中经历过许多次危险，但这个布鲁克林出身的美国人似乎总被幸运女神眷顾，每每逢凶化吉，可现在如何应付并不好惹的克格勃头子真让他觉得相当棘手，况且Oleg已经抓住了他的一个最大的把柄，他却没有Oleg的。

Peril，Illya，我的达瓦里希，Napoleon Solo心想，帮个忙让我脱身吧，看在我这么细心照顾你的份上。按理说一个人的运气再好也会有用光的那天，但今天显然还是Napoleon Solo的幸运日，他的红色恐怖真的在下一刻捅了篓子，及时把Solo从与Oleg的对峙中拯救出来。

餐厅里传来一阵玻璃破碎的声响，还有女人的哭泣与男性的怒吼，服务员跑出来焦急地解释那位和他一起来的高个金发先生与其他人起了冲突。“看来我得先走一步。”Solo边跟着服务员回到温暖的室内边与Oleg道别，后者从鼻子里哼了一声，压低帽檐快步消失在一片夜色之中。

此刻，苏联人正垂着头地站在原地，外套被暗红的酒液与热汤毁得一塌糊涂，金色的头发同样溅上显眼的酒液，微微颤动的手掌甚至也被烫红了一块，而邻座的中年男人继续自己的咒骂，丝毫不理会对面已经哭肿眼睛的女伴。Illya的眼睛在不断眨动，鸦羽般浓密纤长的金棕色睫毛在他的面颊上投下一片阴影，他看上去无措又茫然，像是一个不知道自己做错了什么，但已经做好挨罚准备的孩子。他的唇瓣抿了几下，最后维持在一个略微下弯的难过的弧度。已经落座的顾客有些正朝这边张望或者窃窃私语，除了正在收拾被摔碎的玻璃杯的服务员，没人打算上前做些什么。

Napoleon Solo走进来的时候，看到的就是这样一幕。

*

这顿晚餐是吃不成了，他得尽量降低这个地区的人对Illya的关注度。“发生了什么？”Solo安抚苏联人先坐回座位再低声询问，可Illya只是咬着嘴唇并不说话，也不看他。

“你朋友是疯子吗？”那留着山羊胡的中年男人重重拍了拍桌子，引得更多人朝这看。“我正和我老婆说话，这个疯子就突然过来扭着我的胳膊把我摁在桌上，我的手险些脱臼！”Solo露出礼貌性的微笑，他瞧了瞧捂着脸哭泣的女士便大概猜到究竟发生了什么，女人穿着身漂亮整洁的小黑裙，披散的长发还有白皙的脖颈与胸脯却沾了不少葡萄酒液，应该是被中年男人泼上去的，她右边脸颊上还有一个发肿的红色掌印，看方向正是从男人的位置挥来，而Illya所做的是阻止了这家伙继续对自己的妻子施暴。但他们不能和他人纠缠，Illya的身份与他的身份都太敏感也太危险，只有越少人接触才越安全。

“抱歉，他是我的堂兄弟，做事有些莽撞也不太会说话。”Solo朝那男人说，他叫来服务员，“这两桌的单我买了。请再加一瓶香槟送给这位先生与他的妻子，这是我最诚挚的歉意。”Solo的做法让男人的脸色缓和不少，只是仍嫌恶地瞪了几眼Illya，Illya依然低头盯着地面一声不吭，任由Solo将他带出餐厅。

现在天色还不算太晚，但好一点的餐厅都没法再加座了，他们也不能就这么回医院，看到Illya身上一片狼藉的样子，索菲娅就再也不会答应让他带Illya出门了。正当Solo想着今晚先给医院打个电话再找个落脚点时，Illya却停住了。

“我看见了。”苏联人望着Solo的眼睛，“我看见他打了她。”他的眼睛比平常更绿，绿得就像他们身侧那片郁郁葱葱的针叶林，这双眼睛现在是不安、怀疑与痛苦的，他看到了那个耳光、女人露出的心碎又惊惧的神情，这撕开了他内心深处一些勉强被封存起来的记忆。那一瞬间他眼前恍惚闪现不同的人对自己施暴的场景，那些殴打与凌辱，还有被迫睁开眼睛看着镜中自己眼里的绝望与痛苦。他被看不清面孔的人拽着头发压在巨大的落地镜前，下巴被其他人强行钳住让他无法转头，只能眼睁睁看着自己在药物的作用下只能被人轮番践踏的场景。他全身都疼极了，不止是已经伤痕累累的下体。在这种令他凉彻心扉的疼痛之下，Illya不由自主地起身制止了男人。

“我没有错！”他焦虑地咬着嘴唇停在原地，既是愤怒又是倔强地盯着Solo，泪水终于从他的眼眶里漫出来，“我们为什么要对他道歉？我保护了她！”“你当然没有错。”Solo没有再往前走，而是转过身将苏联人的两只冰凉的手都拢在掌心。他注视着自己的监护对象，“错的是那个男人，我看到他妻子脸上的巴掌印了，你做的很对，Illya，他会得到真正的教训的，我保证，但不是现在，我会让你知道的，好吗？”

“为什么不是现在？”Illya执着地问，他的泪水似乎怎么也止不住。“因为我要帮你洗个澡，因为你的手被烫红了，因为我们不能和他继续纠缠，你很勇敢也很善良，Illya，你没有错。”Solo吻了吻他被冻僵的手指，“你太冷了，我要让你暖和起来。”

*

约莫十点钟时，Solo总算拖着Illya找到了一家还过得去的旅店，他先给医院打了个电话解释他们今晚不回去的原因，那头的索菲娅似乎有些尴尬，只含糊地应了几声便咕哝着什么挂断了电话，他也懒得再多说些什么，拿着钥匙准备上楼。

“请等等，”负责接待的旅店前台小姐叫住Solo，从身后的柜子里拿出一个透明的手袋递给他，“因为您没有提前预约，所以加急套房不是很完善，请收下这些。”Napoleon Solo当然知道袋子里是些什么，他没打算拒绝和解释，接过手袋就牵着Illya进了电梯。

房间对两个身材高大的男人来说不算特别宽敞，但好在它有一个足够大的浴室和足以容纳两个人的浴缸。照顾Illya的护士曾经在与Solo闲聊时说过心智只有孩童的苏联人需要别人的帮助才能洗澡，“他似乎有点怕水。”Solo点头表示自己记下了，这些需要注意的生活细节迟早有一天会用到，果不其然，这一天来得很快。

给苏联人脱衣服不算什么难事，但让他同意脱下浴袍躺进已经放好热水的浴缸绝非易事。这个失去大部分记忆、心智退回孩童时期的克格勃紧张地蜷在沙发上一动不动，还拿毯子盖在身上想假装自己不在那儿。Solo觉得有些好笑：“别胡闹，Peril，你知道今天必须洗澡的。”他走过去使劲把苏联人从沙发上拖出来，就像费力地搂抱着一个大号的玩具熊，虽然不是那么软绵绵。Illya在经过浴室门时忽然伸出手死死扒住门框，Solo只好停下来哄他，给他开了不少好处才让Illya勉强同意爬进热气腾腾的浴缸，但还是不肯脱掉身上仅剩的那件浴袍。“脱下来，Illya，不然你会很不舒服。”Solo试图解开苏联人浴袍的系带，却被立刻躲开了，热水已经将白色的浴袍打湿了一大半，厚重又潮湿地黏在人的皮肤上，这并不好受。几个回合下来，Illya挣扎时溅出的热水已经把Solo的上衣和头发全打湿了，他抹了把脸，觉得自己的耐心正被一点点耗尽，“Illya，”美国人的眉头皱了起来，他加重语气，“要做个乖孩子，你会让我生气的。”苏联人垂着头安静了一会儿，忽然胆怯地瞥了他一眼，终于把死死拽着的胸口处的系带松开了，随后像等待什么责罚似的紧闭着眼睛，僵硬地坐在热水中。Solo的心情好了些，“你在害羞吗？”他随口说，将苏联人身上已经完全湿透的浴袍扯到腰间。

嗯，恢复得还不错，Solo想。他把沐浴露打出泡沫涂抹在Illya赤裸又苍白的皮肤上，原先不少虐待留下的印痕都消退了，只剩下几处当时伤得格外重的。纳粹除了凌虐抓到手的克格勃，还把他当成新研发药剂的小白鼠，直到现在Illya的激素水平也没有恢复正常，他的声音变轻变尖锐了，皮肤更加细腻和白皙，虽然不是很想承认，但Napoleon Solo不由自主地做过比较，得出的结论是苏联人的屁股和胸脯比之前更加柔软且囤积了更多脂肪，换句话说，以Solo的审美标准而言，Illya比之前变得更加漂亮，但这对苏联人本身并不是件好事，医生说这需要时间来治疗以及等待自然的新陈代谢，可谁也不知道究竟需要多久，他们没有那么多时间了。Solo轻轻揉搓着Illya的头发，将上面的酒液冲洗掉，接着用热水顺着苏联人的身体一寸寸往下清洗，只是越到后面苏联人就越坐立不安，开始时Solo以为那是因为害羞，但他很快发现Illya的脸色变得愈来愈苍白，额头缀满细密的汗珠。“怎么了？”Solo问，他正打算将那件围住苏联人下体的浴袍捞出来放在一旁。

“我不想…”Illya嗫嚅，他的声音太小了，Solo需要凑近才能听清，“让你讨厌我。”

*

“我不会的，”Solo隐约猜到了什么，他吸了口气尽量用平缓的声调说，“我不会因为任何事情讨厌你、放弃你，Illya，请相信我。”美国人脱去外衣踏进足够容纳两个人的浴缸，几乎是跪在苏联人朝两旁分开的腿间，轻慢地握住对方的腿根向上抬起。在那片最为隐秘又细嫩的皮肉上赫然刻着三个扭曲歪斜的单词，就像三条暗红色的丑陋的蜈蚣趴伏在原本光滑干净的皮肤上，即使过了这么久，疤痕也依然狰狞可怖，可想而知刚刻上去时血肉模糊的样子。

WHORE HUREN шлюх 

（注：HUREN与шлюх 是德文与俄文中“妓女”的意思）

怒火灼烧着Solo的胃，顺着他的脊椎攀援而上暂时吞噬了理智，他的手越抓越紧，身体因为愤怒和懊悔微微发抖，直到Illya因为疼痛叫出声才喊醒了他。

“抱歉…”Solo回过神来，立刻松开手，但腿根处的皮肤上已经留下了深深的指痕。Illya看上去像被他吓到或者被他的反应刺激到了，再也不敢继续看他，将搭在缸壁上的浴袍胡乱地披在身上就想爬出浴室。他知道Solo一定会因此厌恶他的，他不记得发生过什么，但明白那三个单词的意思。「你就是这样一个妓女。」「一条人人可以使用的母狗。」「没有人比你更加下贱和恶心……」

「你以为那个美国人还会想要一块烂肉吗？」

无数饱含恶意的句子在他耳旁炸开，他忽然失去了所有的力气滑坐在浴缸里，任凭Solo怎么解释和呼唤都不给回应。糟糕，Solo想起医生所说的“另一个极端状态”，Illya不能再经受更多的刺激了，他必须立刻让Illya明白事情并不是他想象中那么糟糕，将他从自己的幻想中拖出来。但现在该怎么做？Napoleon Solo不是医生，当然不懂那些专业化的疗法，他只是下意识知道需要让Illya知道一些事情。

“看看我，Peril，看看我！”Solo捧着苏联人的脸焦急地呼唤道，但对方并不理会，这种情况之下，Napoleon Solo想到了一个几乎可以算作无耻的办法：Illya有性瘾，他可以耍些手段让苏联人的注意力转移到其他地方。美国人俯下身一边舔吻着Illya赤裸的胸膛，牙齿轻咬着左胸的乳首，一边将手直直探入苏联人的下身，借助热水，他没有费多少功夫就塞进了一根手指，Illya似乎也被下身与胸口的性刺激弄得清醒了些，他眨了眨眼，有些木然地看着压在自己身上的美国人。“Illya，我不会因为任何事情讨厌你的。”Solo保证道，他又往里塞了第二根手指，成年男性粗壮的指头将紧致的括约肌撑开了些，摩擦肠肉的动作唤醒了苏联人的性瘾，他的眼神从漠然转为迷茫，直到嘴唇被激烈地吻住。

Illya喜欢接吻，这是Solo之前就发现的秘密。这个不解风情的俄国人喜欢被人深深吻住、唇舌交缠的感觉，每当Solo热烈地吻着他时，他总是很快起反应，甚至任予任求。Illya希望能感受到自己是被在意与被爱的，就像此刻。Solo疯狂地吻着他，舌头探进他的口腔夺取每一滴津液，牙齿扯着他的下唇，既滚烫又凶狠。那双墨绿色的瞳仁在眼眶里转了转，很快，透明的泪水涌了上来。“你能明白吗，Illya？”美国人放开他，喘着气抵住他的额头，温暖的吐息喷洒在他颈侧，“我爱你，很可能比你所期望的要更爱，我不会因为那些事情动摇自己的想法。”Solo又吻了吻他的唇角，“你不知道我想操你都快想疯了……如果我讨厌你就不可能硬成这样。”他捉住苏联人的手摸向自己火热坚硬的性器，苏联人像被烫到似的缩了缩手，但仍然被牢牢握着去贴上那根曾经进入过自己的东西。“摸摸我，Peril，我是为你硬的。”美国人叹息着说，终于他放开了Illya的手，打算先给Illya来发手活再解决自己的生理需求，但Illya没动，他直愣愣地看着Solo已经完全勃起的阳具，粗壮得犹如婴儿小臂、龟头尤其硕大的东西，他的喉头发干，肠道深处传来一阵阵的瘙痒与空虚，他带着爱慕与羞愧握住Solo的性器，“我想要，”Illya低声说，“我想要这个进来。”

*

“有时候我真怀疑你到底有没有变傻。”Solo感慨道，他们就像两只发情中的兔子急不可耐地从一片狼藉的浴室里滚出来，跌跌撞撞摔进了柔软的床铺。苏联人比他想象中更热情，或者说淫荡，他简直等不及要挨操了，半躺在床上乖巧地抱住大腿往两边分开。Solo将他拖到床尾的位置，十分轻易地塞进了三根手指，Solo甚至都没有给他做什么扩张与手活，苏联人就已经彻底湿了，透明的肠液源源不断地从他的屁股里流出来，他的阴茎虽然没有硬，但也因为情动变成了深粉，铃口不断吐出前液。Solo无暇顾及其他，他将苏联人的一条腿架上肩膀，握住自己的性器对准Illya不断开合的穴口磨蹭，另一只手不断抚摸着男人流畅结实的腰线，在对方渴求的目光中挺身插进了头部。

漾着水色的穴口被猛地捅开，里头等待许久的肠肉急切地吸吮着入侵者，连片的神经网如实地传递给主人过载的快感。Illya几乎同一时间就叫出了声，Napoleon Solo发誓，自己就连在梦里都没能听到苏联人发出这种下流又直白的求欢似的呻吟，他全身的血液好像都冲向了下体，全部集中在那根终于操进朝思暮想地方的鸡巴上。Illya操起来柔软、火热、紧致，比他想的更好。那些细腻柔软的肠肉也如甜美的棉花糖般包裹住他的茎身，在不断的深入与撞击中被捣得更软更热。Solo很快便整根埋入Illya体内，他大开大合地操干着，把这些日子积存的性欲全数发泄在苏联人身上。粗糙的茎身将柔嫩的腔口磨得破了皮，几滴鲜血混着黏稠的肠液从两人交合处淌下，Illya紧紧抓着身下的床单，每当Solo操进来，他都会忍不住叫出声，拔出去时那高亢的尖叫又转为长长的尾音，接着又被操进来，微微下弯的龟头不断碾磨他体内最甜蜜的地方，每每顶在那儿磨蹭都会掀起惊涛骇浪般的快感。他觉得Solo就像一团并不烫人的火钻进了自己的身体里，在每个可以被玩弄与占有的地方肆意点燃。Illya的脑子里是一团浆糊，他除了呻吟和尖叫还有哽咽，似乎已经被操得失去了说话的功能，无论Solo问什么他都泪眼朦胧地摇头又点头，被操的感觉太好太好了，他觉得自己就是那些人口中的妓女或荡妇，似乎怎么都要不够。随着Solo猛烈的撞击，他细嫩的腿根被耻毛磨得红了一片，又沾了不少晶亮的液体，随着颤栗的节奏显得尤为色情。

长久以来空虚难耐的地方一下子被填得满满的，身体里叫嚣的野兽得到了满足，Illya不停流泪，一种尖锐的快感从他的肠道深处传到阴茎，那感觉和尿尿很像，他不知道那是什么，只知道Solo进得越深、凿得越重，他就越舒爽和快乐，他一点都不希望Solo走掉。随着Illya不稳的呼吸，他体内也在不断收缩，被操红操肿了的肠肉无力推拒男人坚硬粗长的性器，他去摸自己接受插入的地方，赫然发现Solo还有一段停留在外没有完全插进去。“我才捅进去一半你就浪荡成这种样子。”美国人也大汗淋漓，刚刚Illya几乎是痴狂地主动迎合着他，屡屡将臀部往他的下体上贴，只是插入了一半就能让苏联人在他身下淫态毕露，这滋味着实不错，现在他想看看苏联人的极限究竟是什么样子。他退出苏联人的身体，把浑身潮红软绵绵的克格勃特工翻过身摆成跪趴的姿势，从身后握住Illya那根份量不轻但依然软垂着的性器，趁苏联人喘气的功夫猛地整根没入。

Illya的腰彻底软了，他的腿哆嗦着勉强支撑下体，上身已经完全贴在皱巴巴的床单上，臀部翘得老高，被操得艳红的穴口不断抽搐，这份快感实在难以承受，他甚至连叫都叫不出声了。Solo伏在他背上，掐着他的腰操得极深，几乎把肠道最末端的位置都操开了，许久未有人造访的甬道忽然被强行破入，那潮湿软嫩的地方怯生生地试探地轻触着Solo，Illya只觉得浑身都在发抖，被Solo彻底打开占有的快乐战胜了恐惧，他发着颤去摸自己的小腹，那里已经被顶得稍稍凸起一小块。

我要被干坏了。Illya混乱地想，他的脑子停止了运转，只留下这句话，因为美国人不给他思考和缓神的时间便继续自己的征伐，往前列腺的位置下狠劲顶弄，Illya这下连跪都跪不住了，他像摊泥软在了床上，只有Solo的抽插能让他起点反应。又过了一会儿，苏联人忽然又剧烈地颤抖起来，他挣扎着想从那根阴茎下面逃走，但这怎么可能呢？唯一的下场就是被操得更狠。“要…”Illya含混地哀求着，“我要…要尿了……”Solo夹住他的柔软的阴茎，“就尿在地上。”他说。这个布鲁克林来的贼把身经百战的克格勃特工从床上拉起来，将他安置在自己怀里，屁股里还吃着自己的阴茎。Illya的身体被调教得相当敏感，他只是稍加玩弄就逼得对方射出一股清澈的尿柱。尿完后Illya似乎被抽空了所有力气，竟然就这样睡了过去。Solo哭笑不得地把人放回床上，就着插入的姿势又操干了十几下，将阴茎拔出来射在苏联人腿上。

Illya昏睡过去时眼角还沾着泪珠，或者说他整张脸都是眼泪，但神情却是餍足与放松的，这是自他苏醒后第一次在睡梦中露出这样的神态。Solo用沾好热水的毛巾替他擦拭身体，手指在被刻下单词的那片皮肤上轻轻拂过，他想到Illya今晚所说的话“我没有错！”，那一刻他眼中的愤怒与倔强。即使失去了记忆、心智退回到孩童时代，被折磨和凌辱逼到这种不堪的境地，他依然是自己认识的那个Illya Kuryakin，这朵由冰雪与枪炮铸就的玫瑰永远不会凋零。

-tbc-


End file.
